1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical assembly, and particularly to an electrical assembly having a retention mechanism for mechanically connecting electrical components of the electrical assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices, such as a computer and its peripheral device are, as is known to all, usually kept in an electrical connection therebetween by way of an electrical connection between two complementary electrical connectors. The complementary electrical connectors are respectively mounted to the computer and the peripheral device and together constitute an electrical assembly. The electrical connection between the two complementary electrical connectors of the electrical assembly is in turn achieved with the aid of a mechanical connection provided by retention mechanisms, such as latches, of the complementary electrical connectors. The latches go out of the engagement therebetween when the electrical connection between the electrical connectors is to be canceled.
A retention mechanism such as a board lock is also, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,074,249, often provided in an electrical assembly consisting of an electrical connector and a printed circuit board to mount the electrical connector to the printed circuit board, thereby helping to establish an electrical connection between the electrical connector and the printed circuit board. Sometimes, the board lock would be pulled out of the printed circuit board when the electrical connector is to be repaired.
However, it is often difficult for the conventional board locks and latches to be mounted to or be removed from the printed circuit board and/or the complementary electrical connector without special tools because the retention force of the retention mechanism needed to ensure the reliability of the retention therebetween is large.
Therefore, an electrical assembly having an improved retention mechanism is desired to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.
A major object of the present invention is to provide an electrical assembly having a retention mechanism which easily connects and/or disconnects without special tools electrical components of the electrical assembly while maintaining a reliable retention between the electrical components as desired.
An electrical assembly in accordance with the present invention comprises a first electrical element, an actuating element and a second electrical element. The first electrical element comprises a retention element integrally formed therewith and pivotally assembled with the actuating element. The retention element has a pair of spaced legs and the second electrical element includes a cavity. The legs are inserted to and/or pulled out of the cavity easily with the aid of the actuating element to lock and/or unlock the first and second electrical elements.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the present embodiment when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.